Metaphors
by SeenWriting
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are ready to move on to college and New York but one event on graduation day might slow things down a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! This is my second fic (: Now, this will be a multi chapter one and I was ok with the first part of this first chapter but the end not so much. It's gonna be angsty for a while but it will all end well I promise. As all writers, I enjoy some constructive criticism. No, seriously, please tell me if there's something I can improve about this end that doesn't sit right with me entirely. But mostly, enjoy. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. **

**Metaphors **

"Quinnie! Let's go, we're gonna be late!" Judy Fabray yelled at her daughter for the umpteenth time that morning.

"I'm coming!"

After another good 5 minutes, the elder Fabray went upstairs to see what was taking Quinn so long. "Seriously, Quinnie, I think it is extremely rude for the valedictorian to be late for her own graduation ceremony. What's taking you so long?"

The blonde girl was sitting in her bed trying to wrap a tiny box with a piece of paper decorated with a gold star pattern. She was fighting a losing battle. Frustration was evident in her face as well has her previous attempts judging from the crumpled pieces of paper littering the floor and the bed.

"Mom, it has to be perfect but I can't get it right. I've been trying for hours!" The girl whined showing the partially wrapped box to her mother.

"What is it?"

"It's Rachel's graduation present"

Judy smiled knowingly at her daughter. She knew what was in this box; after all, she was with Quinn at the mall when it was bought.

_It was a lovely day and both Fabray women decided that a shopping trip to the mall would be nice. They were strolling through the place talking animatedly and looking at stuff they would like to buy when Quinn saw it in the window of a small jewelry store. _

"_Mom! Oh my God, it's perfect! What do you think? For Rachel?" _

_It was a shiny gold star necklace. It was discrete but beautiful at the same time and knowing her daughter's girlfriend it was very fitting. She liked Rachel and the way she seemed to make her baby girl beyond happy._

"_Quinnie, buy it." Judy handed her daughter the credit card with a smile. If anyone asked her, the tiny brunette and both of her fathers deserved the world for the way they had helped her daughter when Russell had kicked her out and she'd been too much of a coward to stand up for him. _

She gave a little chuckle and took the box from the girl's hands making quick work of wrapping it properly. "You know sweetie, if I didn't know you better I'd say you were just a little nervous. You'll be perfectly fine, no need to worry about a thing. You'll do fine with your speech and Rach will love her present. Then both of you are gonna have the most amazing summer holidays before going off to New York"

Quinn sighed and was grateful for that "Mom-gene" that made these kinds of things so easy for a mother. Crafts, embarrassing her in front of Rachel, knowing what she felt without having to actually say it out loud, saying the exact word to make her feel better. You name it and a mom could do it for sure. She thought that, considering Beth and all, she would have developed it somehow but she guessed it ran deeper than childbirth.

"I know it's silly but I can't help it mom. I guess it's just the idea of college and everything that comes with it. At least I know you got my back."

"Damn right I do, now hurry up and get in the car please."

The drive to William McKinley High School took only ten minutes and they actually arrived with two complete hours to spare. Moms and their exaggerated perception of time. The ceremony was being held in the gym so they started walking towards it so they could get seats for Judy and Rachel's dads, Hiram and Leroy, right at the front.

Quinn was surprised that when they entered the gym Hiram was already seated in the front row and was waving at them to join him though her tiny girlfriend was nowhere in sight. She looked over to the small group of students milling around the bleachers but the brunette starlet wasn't there either. Now that she thought of it, possibly getting to spend two hours before this whole thing started with the brunette diva sounded awesome. Maybe she had gone to the bathroom or something.

"She had Leroy drive her back to the house, it seems she forgot something." Supplied Hiram as he guessed who the blonde cheerleader was looking for. "They should be here in twenty minutes."

"Oh, ok then, thank you Mr. Berry."

The two adults started talking about how time flew and it was only yesterday that they had uttered their first words. Moving away from the trip down memory lane both parents were on, the blonde girl sat down and figured would have to wait. There wasn't even one of the other Glee members, it was way too early. Guess they don't have an exaggerating mother or Rachel's regard for punctuality_. _ Suddenly she got an idea and pulled out her cell phone to text the diva. Maybe she could use this time and give Rach her present in a very special way.

-Hey babe, I just got here and your dad told me you had gone back to your house. Can I ask you for a favor? I have a surprise for you (:

After checking her text was grammatically correct since Rachel absolutely hated text speak she sent it hoping for a quick response and as always the little diva didn't disappoint. She was on her way to the now empty choir room when her phone buzzed and alerted her to a new text message.

-Oh, I wanted to get there before you. ): I'm on my way back right now. Sure you can baby, and you know how much I love surprises. Almost as much as I love you! (:

She sat down in her usual place for Glee Club practice and texted back.

-Aww baby, I love you too! When you get here can you meet me in the choir room?

-Ok, I'll see you there sweetheart. (;

-Hurry back! I miss you. 3

Quinn sat back twirling the little box between her fingers and let the memories from this room come back to her. The old choir room had certainly seen its fair share of drama with the Glee Club. She remembered the time where she first joined New Directions because she felt "Man Hands" was trying to take Finn away. How lonely she had felt after the whole babygate debacle. Rachel being the only one of the Glee clubbers that showed her any kindness not caring if Finn would get mad at her. How she had literally bumped into a freshly showered brunette coming out of the bathroom with only a very small towel on the first night she spent in the Berry household. The time they were home alone and the power went out so Rachel, who was really a coward, insisted on Quinn sleeping in her room so no serial killer could get to her and deprive the world of her talent. Their first kiss the next morning, after Quinn had checked the house for any possible threats, and all the others after that. The first time they said (or screamed in Quinn's case) I love you to each other on that improvised date one night.

Quinn was startled out of her reverie when her phone rang and it was her girlfriend's ringtone. She checked her watch and saw that she had been there for almost forty minutes. Why was Rachel calling her?

"Hey baby, I'm in the choir room are you here already?"

There was a sob on the other end of the line and then Rachel struggled to answer. "Quinn, I can't..I..help me."

The blonde froze, Rachel's voice sounded strained and she was breathing hard. "Baby, are you okay? Where are you? What happened? You're scaring me."

"It hurts."

Rachel's pained voice and the subsequent silence spurred the cheerleader to run toward her mother and Hiram. "Rachel it's gonna be okay baby just keep talking to me and it'll be alright."

There was no answer and Quinn could practically swear her heart had skipped a beat or two. "RACHEL! ARE YOU STILL THERE! RACHEL PLEASE!"

By then, tears were falling over her pale cheeks and when Judy and Hiram looked at her both parents knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Quinnie? Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"It's Rachel…I….I"

"Rachel what Quinn?" Hiram was positively frightened at the notion that the distraught look on the blonde's face might have anything to do with his daughter.

"I think there's been an accident."

The former cheerleader knew they had to do something soon. She turned around as Hiram was calling the hospital where Leroy worked asking about any incoming trauma and quickly discovered that both Berrys were being taken there. However, she had to make see that her girlfriend and love of her life was okay by herself. "Mom, give me the keys to the car, please." Quinn knew that all three of them should probably go but the brunette had called HER, not her dad, HER, and she would be damned if she wasn't gonna make it alright for her little diva. The look on the girl's face told Judy not to fight with her on this and she simply produced said kiss from her pocket and handed them over. She turned to the door and started running towards the parking lot. Just as she was about to get through the doors she bumped into Santana.

"Hey Tubbers, where are you going?" The Latina grabbed her by the arm to stop her once she noticed she was crying and shaking. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly the cheerleader couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. "It's Rach, she was coming back from her house and there was an accident, she just called me and she sounded so hurt and then she didn't answer me anymore and…she has to be ok, I don't know what I'll do if she's not."

"Calm down, there's no use in you freaking out like this. Can you drive or do you need me to help you?"

"I think I can do it but the speech Santana, and the glee club performance…"

"Don't worry about anything else but smurfette. Tell her that she better be okay 'cause she has no right scaring us like that or else I'll kick her ass alright?"

"Thank you."

"GO!"

Crap, the Latina had no idea how she was gonna pull off a valedictorian speech and not one but two solos for the song they had prepared. She pulled out her phone and started texting away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for this delay in the update guys but a very nasty ear infection knocked me down. But never fear, I'm working on the next installment as you read and Quinn will see Rachel at last. I tried to get all the mistakes but some of them might have escaped me. Please let me know what you think of the story and thank you to those who already have. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **

Quinn had always been a cautious driver. Always using her indicators before a turn, never going above the speed limit, fastening her seatbelt no matter how close her destination was but this was a wholly different situation. It took the blonde five minutes and the breaking of a bunch of laws but at last she was at the hospital sprinting through the doors and frantically searching for the reception desk.

"I need to see Rachel Berry immediately!" she said to a bored woman typing monotonously. Said woman only lifted her eyes once and spoke in an equally monotone voice.

"Are you family? I can't give you any information unless you're family."

_Family? Family my ass! I'm in LOVE with Rachel and this bitch has the guts to dismiss me without a second glance. I'll give you family alright but only 'cause I can't afford you to get mad at me. _

"I'm her cousin." The blonde could only hope that this would work while the woman eyed her suspiciously. Leroy was a well-know doctor at this same hospital and she couldn't risk it trying to pass off as her sister.

The woman clicked lazily in search for the name Berry in her computer that looked like something out of the Flintstones. Finally she came up with their names and told Quinn that Rachel wasn't out of surgery yet and Dr. Leroy Berry had already been discharged. With her heart clenching at the word surgery the blonde figured she wouldn't bother to ask where surgery was; this woman was useless.

_Please let het be ok. _Next she followed the signs to the surgical waiting room to find Leroy slumped in a chair with a bandage on his head and a bunch of bruises and scrapes but otherwise okay.

She approached cautiously and tapped him in the shoulder. "Mr. Berry?"

The man looked up and it was evident that he had been crying, a lot. "Quinn, some asshole…h…h…he ran a light and I couldn't avoid it, it was so fast. It's my fault."

Quinn didn't know what to say, clearly the man was guiltless, she knew as much, but nothing she could say would ease the guilt in his eyes. She'd be damned if she was not gonna try though.

"Mr. Berry, listen to me. This is NOT your fault. It was an accident and we should be thankful that you are all right and pray for Rachel. She's what's important now not the asshole who did this to you."

It was not much but the man's gaze softened a bit and he rested his head on the girl's shoulder. Thinking how weird this situation was Quinn just let him lean on her and asked. "Have they told you anything yet?"

"No, I was getting an MRI because my friends at the ER wouldn't release me without one because of the head injury." He supplied pointing at the bandage. "No doubt someone will be out in a minute, they know she's my daughter. Were your mom and Hiram with you?"

"No, but they should be here any minute though."

Two hours later and Quinn was going crazy because of the waiting. Her mom and Hiram had already gotten there and they were all sick with worry to say the least. Finally, Leroy had snapped out of his nervous haze and recruited an intern to scrub in and find out what exactly was happening with his daughter. The most they had been able to get was that she was very delicate and that surgeons were having a hard time to fix all the internal bleeding.

What would she do if Rachel didn't make it? No, that though didn't translate into something rational for the blonde. She would simply be lost. So she had to pull through. You _hear me baby? You have to pull through._

Meanwhile at William McKinley High School the whole of New Directions was freaking out. How were they gonna pull off Time of My Life without the solos from Quinn and Rachel. It was their most emotional performance together and they had all agreed that the lyrics were fitting for the occasion too.

"It's ok, we have a whole bunch of numbers we can perform guys. It doesn't have to be that one specifically." Mr. Schue tried to reassure his students but was reluctant at best. Rachel was indeed their star and often if not always carried the bulk of the vocals.

"We haven't rehearsed anything but that one for almost three weeks!" Finn said.

"Yeah Mr. Schue. I refuse go into any of our performances unprepared like this." Kurt chimed in proper diva fashion. It was as if he was trying to make up for the brunette's missing 'divaness'.

"Besides we're all a nervous wreck. We can't just go and improvise." Mercedes sided with her fellow Glee clubbers.

Suddenly a fiery Latina appeared in the choir room with Tina and Brittany in tow. "Alright people! Tina has managed to scare Figgins into letting me deliver the speech with all that vampire crap."

Everyone shot the timid girl admiring glances. They all thought that that had been a one-time thing since Tina was generally very shy. However she had pulled through for their club. Not to mention it must have been hilarious to scare Figgins again with that no matter how ridiculous it would look for one Santana Lopez to be delivering the valedictorian speech.

"Did you guys figure out a way to solve the solo problem?" Brittany inquired.

"No Brit, I mean we've gone over it a thousand times with two girls as the leads. We can't just wing it." Sam interjected a little exasperated.

"Who's flying for you to try to wing them?" Was the ditzy blonde's response.

The Latina smiled tenderly at the girl and clarified. "He means that we cannot just do the number unprepared."

"The both of us should do it San." Brittany's face suddenly lit up.

"What?" The whole club said surprised, including Mr. Schue.

"We cannot sing the song Brit. We've not even rehearsed the cues and all." Santana said.

"Yes, I know that. But we sing it every day on the ride home since Quinn and Rachel taught it to us. Remember I was mad at you and Rachel convinced you to serenade me with it?"

"But, if Santana sung it to you how do you know the other part Brit?" Mercedes asked.

"They both planned it you see? Rachel convinced San and Quinn taught me the other part because they knew I'd forgive her. They're conniving, San told me what that meant." Brittany said with her characteristic good mood.

"That's settled then." Mr. Schue made his final decision.

The crisis was averted. Now they just had to pray that Rachel made it. They had not received new from Quinn since she had texted them that their tiny starlet was still in surgery.

Four hours. Her brunette diva had been in surgery fighting for her life for four excruciatingly long hours and Quinn was sure she was nothing short of certifiable. Finally, the surgeon came out with a tired expression. The blonde felt a little relieved that she could not see worry in his eyes. Caution perhaps, but not worry.

"Everybody, this is Dr. Tierney. He's our best trauma surgeon." Leroy introduced the guy.

"Leroy, you've got a fighter for a daughter. However, I won't lie to you, I owe you that much professional courtesy. She coded two times in there. We finally managed to put a stop to the bleeding but she remains intubated. We're going to keep her in the ICU for supervision." The man said looking utterly exhausted.

"I understand. When can we see her?" Leroy asked with a hopeful smile.

"They're just prepping her. I'll send a nurse over when she's settled and I know you already know this but only one at a time can go in and not for long." With that he left them to thank whatever deity they could think off that the little diva had survived however fragile her health might still be.

After a lot of convincing from Judy and Hiram, Leroy finally agreed to be driven home by the older Fabray in order to get a shower and change into clothes that weren't covered with blood. Shortly after the pair had left a nurse came by and directed the remaining two towards Rachel's bed. Of course, the brunette's father went in first and while he was in there with her Quinn felt her heart was going to burst out of her chest in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the next installment and I'm happy to announce that I already have the outline for the next one so it should be up shortly. I wanna thank you for all the favorites, alerts and reviews. Next time we will have some unconscious Rachel 'talk' and definitely some improvements in her condition, big ones. Let me know what you think of this one. Ü **

**Oh and on a note to writting is love: I haven't gone to bed yet so I kept my promise :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't know Glee or any of its characters. **

"Please Quinn, stay with her. I…I…I just can't look at her like that." Hiram said as he stepped out with red-rimmed eyes.

The blonde took a deep breath and straightened her posture mentally preparing herself for the sight that was going to greet her. "Don't worry, I won't leave her Mr. Berry." And with that she made her way to the brunette's side.

You could ask anyone in Lima and they would all agree that Rachel Barbra Berry was a force to be reckoned with. Organized, talented to no end and with an unwavering confidence in herself. However, the girl that Quinn saw lying down looked so vulnerable and broken she could not hold the tears that she had valiantly tried to keep from falling in front of the adults.

Tubes and IV lines were protruding from the little body making it seem like it was even tinier. Her hair, usually so silky and falling to her shoulders in long wavy tresses were now disheveled by the big bandage wrapping her head. The tanned skin that usually made Quinn shiver at the slightest touch looked pale. Lots of machines were beeping around her and even though the blonde didn't have the slightest idea of what they were for she knew they were keeping her girlfriend alive. They were literally breathing for her.

"Oh baby." The blonde took one of Rachel's tiny hands and squeezed it lightly knowing she would give anything if the diva gave her the lightest squeeze back. She pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down to wait, she simply had to wake up.

"I've read that people in this state can hear other people around them so baby I wanna promise you that I will be here until you wake up. I love you so much."

"_Quinn Fabray! Hold still!" A flustered diva whined behind the lens of the camera her dads had just gotten her for her birthday. She'd tried to snap a picture of her girlfriend now that she was wearing her uniform. Usually, the blonde changed into regular clothes after practice before coming over to her house. _

"_I will when you tell me why we're doing this." A blonde cheerleader said covering her face with one of the pillows from the brunette's bed. "You know I don't like getting pictures taken!" _

"_Come on babe, it's just a picture!" _

"_Well, are you gonna replace that piece of paper with your grammy on it for when you do your elliptical routine or what?" Quinn said and the smile was clearly audible in her tone. _

"_Oh, I really don't think I need to do that. You see? That was a reminder for keeping my eye on the prize but I already got you quite some time ago so I don't need to worry about a thing." Rachel replied nonchalantly. _

"_Hey! What about keeping the love alive and the speech? There was a speech?" Quinn said in an offended tone. _

_The look on Quinn's face sent the starlet into a giggling fit the likes of which had never been seen before by her blonde girlfriend. "Oh, you so are gonna pay for this." And with that the cheerleader tackled Rachel into the bed and proceeded to tickle her until she was begging for forgiveness. _

"_Alright! I'll tell you but please stop!" The blonde did as she was told and allowed Rachel to sit up so she was now straddling her girlfriend's legs. _

"_Go on, what do you want the picture for. You already have millions." _

_The brunette lowered her eyes with an uncharacteristic shyness "I want one with your cheerleading uniform on so I can paste it on my locker." _

"_Oh babe, you just had to ask if that was the case. Why with the cheerleading uniform though?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in confusion. _

_Rachel licked her lips all the while staring at full pink ones covered with strawberry lip-gloss that were just a few tantalizing inches from her own. "It's very flattering of your body." _

"_So, it makes me look hot." Quinn teased thoroughly enjoying the blush that deepened in Rachel's cheeks. _

_She was doing it on purpose, Rachel knew it but then again, if she had to be teased by someone she'd rather it be her gorgeous girlfriend. "If you must put it that way the yes Quinn. In the vernacular: it makes you look pretty damn hot." _

"_Does it now? Why are you just telling me this baby, I could've worn it more times." The use of these words, so unlike Rachel's usually refined vocabulary, had such an effect on the blonde that she just leaned in and attacked the brunette's full lips. The camera and the picture remained forgotten for quite a while._

"Tubbers wake up. Come on, you're gonna get a sore neck if you don't sit up."

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and blinked sleep from them to come face to face with Santana and Brittany. "Oh hey guys, I guess I must have dozed off. How did everything go?"

"It was fine. Tina scared Figgins' ass with the vampire shit again it was hilarious." The Latina said in an attempt to lighten the mood because she was no good in these kinds of situations.

"We missed you guys though." Brittany chimed in with perfect timing. Those two did balance each other out perfectly.

Just then, Quinn's stomach decided to betray her and growled rather lightly. She suddenly remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, which was…

"Uh, guys, what time is it?"

"Five o-clock. Have you eaten anything?"

"Not in almost nine hours." She responded tiredly and snapping her neck and vertebrae into place. That chair was really not conducive to good sleep but she would have to make do with what she had because she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Come on, I'm taking you to the cafeteria." Santana said grabbing the blonde's free hand and pulling her up from her chair.

"But…" She tried to protest.

Then it was Brittany's turn. "Don't worry Q, I'll stay with her and call you if anything happens. It'll be no good if you get sick now."

"Okay, thanks guys. Let's go San."

The taller blonde watch her girlfriend and her best friend go and occupied the position that Quinn had just vacated. She took Rachel's hand in hers and started to rub soothing circles on it with her thumb. She didn't like it when Rachel was this quiet.

"Hey Rach, I know you're probably not in the giving mood right now but I have a favor to ask you. Please get better soon. We miss you. You would have been so proud of San and me. We didn't sound as good as you but people like it a lot."

After that she just sat there and hummed Defying Gravity since she figured it was one of the brunette's favorites. She wasn't as good as her though, but she liked to think it is the thought that counts. She just hoped Santana could get Quinn to eat something and distract herself a little bit.

"So, how are you holding up Q?" Santana asked feeling like it was a stupid question. At least she had managed to get her friend to eat a few bites of a sandwich.

"I feel like shit San. Like I haven't slept in days. The doctors are saying that this 48 hours are extremely critical and all we can do is wait but I'm already sick of waiting."

"She's gonna be okay. You'll see." The usually fiery Latina said in a tone very much unlike her but not less genuine.

Touchy feely stuff was not her thing. That's where Brit always came in for her. However, as reluctant as she may have been in the beginning, she had begun to consider Rachel a very good friend, albeit a talkative one. She also knew that Quinn was really in love with her. Where high school politics, goofy quarterbacks and badass 'mohawked' Jews had failed one tiny brunette had succeeded. Rachel tore down all the walls that the Fabrays had made their youngest build up around her. It had really been a sight to witness it; she had missed her carefree friend for so long. Not that she'd tell anybody that, not even under threat of torture.

The blonde looked into her friend's eyes and saw everything that needed to be said so she just leaned her head on the Latina's shoulder and made quick work of the remains of her sandwich. The faster she got back to Rachel the better.

When the two girls made their way upstairs they were greeted by Judy and Brittany talking in low whispers outside the brunette's room.

"Hey sweetheart. The Berry's are in there with Rachel. I figured I could take you home so you can change into more comfortable clothes."

"Mom, no. I won't leave Rachel alone." Why had she even come up with this? Quinn was adamant in her desire to be here when Rachel woke up.

Brittany had been trying to convince Mrs. Fabray that this was exactly what Quinn was going to say but the woman insisted on trying.

"I know you won't sweetie but you're gonna need to be comfortable since you'll clearly be spending so much time here. Hiram and Leroy are with her so she will be okay."

Quinn lowered her head for a moment and thought about it for a minute. The dress and discrete heels she had chosen for the ceremony were really not the most sensible choice for an extended stay in the hospital. Maybe she should listen to her mother just this once, especially if she was sleeping in that uncomfortable chair for the length of Rachel's recovery.

With a sigh she looked up at her mother. "Okay mom, you're right just let me go say goodbye okay?"

Both of Rachel's dads stepped out once the blonde announced that she just wanted to say a quick goodbye.

"Hey baby..." Quinn said taking Rachel's hand. "I'm gonna head home for a little while so I can change okay? But I promise that I won't be long and that I won't leave you again once I'm back."

The blonde placed a feather light kiss in the brunette's hand and stepped out only to find Santana right outside the door.

"Q, I just wanna talk to her for a sec."

"Okay, go ahead."

The brunette cheerleader felt awkward in the room with the diva looking so fragile. She was tiny and everything but she had this forcefulness about her.

"Hey Berry, you better stop this scary shit alright? Quinn is losing her mind and so are your parents. Don't even get me started on the Glee Club and yes, that includes me. So hurry up and get better."

With that the Latina went out to meet the rest. "I'm good to go now."

They all said their good byes and with a promise from both Berry's that they would call Quinn at the slightest change and to be back as soon as possible the three teenage girls left with Mrs. Fabray. _Rach just please wake up, I need you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys so here it is. I'm not too sure about it so I'll appreciate any input you might come up with. Sorry for the delay but the holiday craziness has taken over my house and it's not pretty. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters. **

A week had gone by and Rachel's health showed no sign of improvement. The had even been a few scares during which the brunette's brain activity lowered to almost to the point of being non-existent but then it had been normalized. It was as though the little diva wanted them to know she was still there, still fighting.

Quinn had fallen into a routine by now. She would spend her days sitting in that god-awful chair and simply talk to her girlfriend while holding her hand. At first, the blonde felt a little awkward not having the diva's input since she was nothing if not opinionated. Furthermore, she thought she would hardly have anything to talk about what with the fact that her days were filled with so little. In the end, Quinn found she couldn't stop talking about all the plans they had together. Which of course required the brunette to be in a state of consciousness so she took the time to beg her to wake up too.

Then, at night, one of Rachel's dads stayed in the room with her while the blonde commandeered the waiting room chairs. Judy had tried to get Santana and Brittany to convince her that she should at least go home to get some sleep. However, both girls refused saying that they would alternate to stay with Quinn to make sure she wasn't alone at night.

The only times she actually went home was to take exceptionally quick showers and to get more clean clothes. She was in fact in the middle of packing her duffel bag when her cell-phone started ringing. Looking at the screen she saw it was Leroy and hurriedly answered.

"Mr. Berry is everything ok?"

"Oh Quinn, you need to get here fast." His voice was frantic and it immediately sent Quinn into panic mode.

"Oh my god...she didn't, I mean she isn't..." She honestly feared the worst as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No, not at all, oh my god no! They've just taken her off the ventilator! She's breathing on her own!" The man clarified happily.

Quinn was back at the hospital in ten minutes. She could not put into words how good it felt to watch the steady rise and fall of Rachel's chest. It was one of those things one took for granted really, and now she was elated that she got to watch it again and it was a naturally occurring process. No more ventilator.

Taking the little hand that fit so perfectly within hers she said in a soft voice. "Hey baby, I knew you could do it. Now if you could just hurry it up a bit and wake up that would be awesome because I miss you."

After this the blonde settled in her chair and waited some more. All the adults were at work by now and Santana wasn't scheduled to arrive for a few more hours.

_Ugh I must be dreaming or on some very good drugs. I'm leaning towards the latter because I can't actually recall any dreams of my that don't involve a stage or Quinn in some state of dishabille for that matter. He, even on drugs I have a one track mind when it comes to her. _

_I wanted to scream but my efforts seemed in vain because my body was apparently not under my control anymore. This is completely ludicrous. I tried walking but my legs seemed heavier. I absolutely have to get out of here, even though who knows where 'here' is. These are definitely some very good drugs. _

_Suddenly a sleepiness grips me forcefully and I try to fight it but it's somehow more powerful since I feel my eyelids as if they were weighed down by a couple of anvils. _

"I love you"

_That's definitely her voice; she's always sound like an angel. Still, I can't be that high to imagine stuff like that. Though I cannot for the life of me figure out how I can feel her holding my hand when she's obviously not, right? Ugh, my head hurts now. I've gotta let her know I'm here somehow, I know let's try this…_

Quinn was absentmindedly flipping through a magazine while holding the brunette's hand when she felt a slight twitch of the hand in hers. She froze and stopped breathing because she wasn't too sure; maybe she had simply imagined it. Then there it was again only this time it was a full on squeeze of her hand.

"Oh my god baby! Please, if you can hear me do that again." The blonde said excitedly leaning over the smaller girl. And then, there it was, another squeeze. This time a little harder.

_Well, she said please even though I cannot fathom why she would be so excited about me squeezing her hand. And why on earth do I feel so drained after it? _

Quinn practically ran towards the nurse's station and frantically looked for Rachel's day nurse, Tess. The woman had become accustomed to the cheerleader's presence and had taken it upon herself to make sure both teenagers where taken care of. That included the recording of Rachel's vitals and administering of her meds but also making sure that the blonde ate three times a day. If you asked the woman, their relationship was just "precious".

"She squeezed my hand! Twice! And don't you give me that look Tessie; this time it was not a false alarm. Well at first I thought it might've been but then I asked her, I actually asked her to do it again and she did!" The blonde was ecstatic.

"Ok, sweetie, I believe you now let me page Dr. Tierney and we'll see what he says. How's that?" The nurse replied hurriedly paging the doctor.

She knew that her brunette diva was waking up, it didn't matter what the doctor said. Rachel had acknowledged her request for crying out loud! It had had nothing to do with reflex movements or all of those things everybody kept telling her about. This was huge!

People were notified and so far even Santana couldn't hide her excitement at the progress shown by the diva. Leroy was there for the examination too and both doctors concluded that it was not a reflex indeed. The girl had responded to Quinn's voice and it was a positive sign. However, they were clear with the teenager that it would probably be a slow process.

By nightfall the blonde cheerleader found herself still excited by this new development. She was waiting for Santana in their usual spot thinking of ways she could encourage the brunette into waking up since her voice appeared to be the trigger of the movements.

"Hey Q, so I hear that even comatose smurfette still swoons at the sound of your voice." The Latina said plopping down beside her friend.

"Nice to see you too S. And please don't call her that." Quinn knew the brunette was rather fond of her girlfriend but old habits die hard and nicknames were Santana's way of expressing love.

"Oh come on, she likes that one, either that or brainy smurf when she's talking like she swallowed a thesaurus."

The blonde smiled at the memories of the bickering that was a constant between Rachel and her friend. "Maybe I should try talking like that to her, might jolt her awake."

"Funny Q, real funny. Most of us have to fight to stay awake when she does that. Just sing to her."

"What?"

"Yeah, sing to her. Knowing how serious she is about her singing and all it would be the epitome of romaticism. She taught me that one." The Latina supplied with a smile.

"Okay, enough mocking my girlfriend's vocabulary. You know? That's actually a very good idea Lopez." Quinn elbowed her friend in a playful manner thankful that she could count on the fiery Latina in these kinds of situations.

"Duh, don't mention it Fabray. _Seriously, _don't mention it."

With this, the two girls settled for the night with the prospect of a new plan to wake up the little diva.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next installment. There's fluff, angst and a bit of everything really. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. I apologize in advance for any typos; I'm falling asleep as I type here. :) Oh, Quinn's little literary quirk is mine; I just love that book. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. **

"Here we go. Let's hope that Santana is right with this one. I will gladly take a round of 'I told you so' if this works." _Ugh, now what song do I choose? Think Fabray, think! This has to be absolutely perfect_. Then she thought that maybe she should sing Defying Gravity since the petite starlet like it a lot. " Wait, she didn't like the whole diva-off thing, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea." Who would've known that choosing the perfect song to wake your girlfriend from a comatose state would be so difficult huh?

_Finn had just had a major breakdown during glee rehearsal. It was no secret that he harbored deep feelings for the little diva. Needless to say that the fact that his ex-girlfriend, who cheated on him with his best friend, had snatched her up right under his nose didn't sit right with him._

_He might be this sweet goofy guy but he sure knew how to hurt someone when he felt attacked. He had loudly proclaimed that with Quinn's bullying past and her lies she was bound to hurt the little diva. That with him Rachel would achieve her complete leading potential, he was prime leading man material. That by being with her he was essentially condemning them to a life of hardship and discrimination. _

_His words hurt and Quinn couldn't avoid the tears from falling as the other glee clubbers watched uncomfortably. However, his last jibe did the trick. "She deserves better." With this, the blonde ran out of the choir room barely aware that the petite starlet was calling her name. _

_Rachel had found her crying and trembling in her car a few minutes later. She'd been so shocked that operating a motor vehicle was out of the question for the time being. This is why Rachel had to illegally drive (she only had her learner's permit). _

_"He's right you know? You deserve so much better." A teary-eyed blonde said once her sobs subsided enough to let her speak. _

_Rachel gripped the steering wheel but thought it would be best to handle this calmly so she parked and killed the engine. _

_"Listen to me Quinn Fabray. That is my decision to make, not yours, not Finn's, mine. And, as it turns out, I consider myself very fortunate because every time you look at me I can see the love in your eyes so clearly. It makes me feel invincible instead of invisible. I feel like I can do anything because you believe in me. I owe it all to you."_

_After these words Quinn figured that Finn and everybody else that judged their relationship could pretty much suck it. They were both in this for the long haul. _

"That's the one! I just hope you like it babe." Right now not even Quinn cared that the brunette had apparently succeeded in turning her into pure sap. There was no denying that this was a fitting song and there wasn't much the blonde wouldn't try in order to wake the girl up. She missed her quite horribly.

_N__ow I've had the time of my life _

_No, I've never felt like this before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth _

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life _

_And I owe it all to you _

_I've been waiting for so long _

_Now I've finally found someone _

_To stand by me _

_We saw the writing on the wall _

_As we felt this magical fantasy_

_Now with passion in our eyes _

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly _

_So we take each other's hand _

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency_

_Just remember _

_You're the one thing _

_I can't get enough of _

_So I'll tell you something _

_This could be love, because_

_I've had the time of my life _

_No I've never felt this way before _

_Yes I swear it's the truth, _

_And I owe it all to you_

Quinn's voice trailed off and she watched expectantly for any sign of movement. Nothing. "Come on baby, not even to tell me I was a little sharp?" She sighed thinking that it had really been a good idea.

The girl sighed and didn't notice when Tess came in. "Sweetie, you sing beautifully but these things are complicated. Don't beat yourself up because of this." The brunette had showed very good signs of recovery but with these patients you never knew for sure.

"I know Tessie, I'm just really tired." Even though she hated to admit it the blonde was aware that it was more than physical exhaustion; she was emotionally drained as well. Still, she'd do anything for Rachel. The tiny brunette had been her rock throughout the whole pregnancy and now she needed Quinn to be the strong one.

"Give it time Quinn. She'll wake up." The nurse assured the slumped girl with a motherly pat on the back. There wasn't much more she could really say or do.

The nurse made quick work of checking and recording the girl's vitals as well as the IV's and various medications she was being administered. _Come on sleeping beauty; it's time to wake up._ After that she quietly left both girls alone.

With a resigned huff the blonde cheerleader settled in the chair and grabbed the starlet's hand. "So, San and Brit are already in New York. They're on holidays with their families before school starts. And my dad has been calling home too; I think he wants a second chance. Though I'm pretty sure my mom's gonna say no." _Or at least I hope she does._

After recounting the most important news of the day the blonde settled with her latest book as close as she could get to the slumbering girl. Sometimes she liked to get away from the ugly things in this world by jumping into someone else's imagination. After a few minutes she was so engrossed in her reading that she failed to notice the fluttering eyelids of her girlfriend.

Rachel opened her eyes to the blinding hospital lights. She wasn't so sure about how she got there but it was unmistakable. She had a mild headache but nothing too serious or so she hoped. The tiny girl looked around for Quinn and found her sitting just beside the bed reading. _God she looks so pretty_. She squinted and saw that her girlfriend was reading 'The catcher in the rye' yet again; she always did that when she was worried, it calmed her somehow.

The singer tried to speak but suddenly her throat felt like sandpaper. Now that she thought of it, she was parched. However, she had to let the blonde beauty know that everything would be all right now. So, if talking was out of the question, maybe a grunt will do?

"Ugh..." It came out raspy and it hurt but as soon as it was uttered a pair of beautiful hazel eyes snapped up to meet her own. Oh, how she loved those eyes.

"Rachel! Oh my god baby! Thank god you're awake!" The blonde gushed rushing to hold the tiny hand.

As if the cheerleader had read her mind, Rachel was provided with ice chips that soothed her raw throat. It was a delicious feeling. After a second mouthful and several tries she was finally able to utter a few words even though if it was still barely above a whisper.

"Quinn, you got it wrong. I owe it all to YOU." These words and a smile that wasn't quite the trademark megawatt Rachel Berry smile but was quite close made Quinn burst out into tears.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry sweetheart. That was my lame attempt at thanking you because it was your voice baby. You pulled me back."

"They're happy tears believe me Rach. I missed you so much."

Both girls stared at each other adoringly. Hazel lost in warm chocolate like they loved to do. They figured that sometime, someone would find out about Rachel waking up. But now, they were content just like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I apologize for the late late late update. Life has not been very kind to me. My grandma passed and then I got stuck in NY during the blizzard and ugh. It is fluffy, mainly because I need fluff in my life right now. It is loosely proofed so please don't look too hard for mistakes. Also, this is it for this fic. I'll keep on writing though. In my universe, Sam exists but only as a filler character. In my opinion he's just on the show to make out with Quinn so I don't see much development there. Suinn, Quam or any other combination is non-existent in my imagination. XD As always, R&R but most of all, enjoy. **

"I heard your voice, you know? All I had to do was follow it." The brunette's voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. She reached out and touched her girlfriend's porcelain-like cheek.

Those words coupled with the cherished touch, which Quinn had missed terribly over these last days, made the blonde break down in tears. "Oh my god, look at me! I'm a mess and I'm supposed to be the strong one this time."

"It's okay baby. It's okay." Rachel just soothed waiting for the sobbing to subside. Once it did, she tugged on the blonde's hand until the cheerleader got the hint and leaned down for a tender kiss. It was as though Quinn was afraid to break the tiny performer.

As much as the girls wanted to be left alone and rejoice after being united again, they both knew that phone calls had to be made. People were genuinely worried for the diva's health. Leroy was paged immediately and Hiram was already on his way from work. To say that both Berry men were positively ecstatic was a huge understatement. Thanks to both of them, Quinn hadn't felt so bad at her own father's rejection. Leroy and Hiram were much more of a father figure than Russell had ever been.

Next on the list were Santana and Brittany. The Latina had actually cried and the ditzy blonde had been there to witness it all. Much to the feisty brunette's chagrin, there was no denying it anymore. Santana Lopez cared for Rachel Berry a lot! The Latina only responded with a very 'Lopez' comment: "Don't tell her or I'll beat both your and smurfette's ass Juno!"

"Santana, I don't appreciate you mocking my short stature, you know it's a sensitive subject. Furthermore, I think you should start being more cautious when you speak over the phone as you can completely ridicule yourself while being on speaker. However, I did find your reaction to the news of my being awake now rather endearing."

After a second of stunned silence, the blondes on both sides of the phone broke out in roaring laughter.

"That was super funny San. Don't be mad, I still can't understand some words she says. It's a good sign that's she's doing okay."

"I'm not gonna take offense to that Brit. But thanks to both of you."

Quinn grabbed the phone and said her goodbyes to both cheerleaders. Just as she hung up, both Berry's entered and almost unhinged the door in their frenzy to get to their daughter. At this, the blonde quietly slipped through the door. She wanted them to have a moment of privacy, a family moment so to speak. She used the time to call her mother and inform her of the wonderful development.

"Oh baby girl! We're so glad you finally woke up." Hiram exclaimed since Leroy was just crying and holding Rachel's hand.

"Yeah, though I do regret having missed graduation."

Hiram thought that, under the circumstances, graduation had been the least of her problems. Though it was very like his daughter to worry about such things so he took it as a good sign of her recovery.

"Don't worry. Burt taped the whole thing and we can reenact it for you. Your fellow glee clubbers said they would be willing to do that."

Rachel actually snorted at the idea. It was a bit much but it would no doubt be amazing to be able to live that moment with them. After all, you only graduate from high school once, right?

"I love you dad, and you too daddy." The girl turned to her sobbing father.

"I am so deeply sorry sweetheart. I should have been more careful while driving. This whole thing could've been avoided. Just…to think that I might have lost you and all because of my recklessness…"

"Daddy, please don't do this. I really don't recall everything as clearly as I would like to but I'm positive that it was the other car that ran the red light. I love you and I'm okay now, this is not your fault." The brunette held her father's gaze until she felt assured that he understood how she felt about the whole thing. He'd never fully stop blaming himself, that was just who he was, but at least Rachel would make sure that he knew that she didn't blame him at all.

"I love you princess. We absolutely love you, right honey?" Leroy said turning to his husband who beamed and nodded his answer.

Suddenly Leroy started fishing in his lab coat pockets. "Oh I almost forgot. When they…when they brought you in they gave me your stuff. Here, I believe this is yours to give away." He produced a little box wrapped in red paper with a white ribbon. The colors of the Cheerios. That had been what Rachel had left at home. She was adamant that it had to be given to Quinn at school so it had to be absolutely perfect. Just one little glimpse of the famous 'Rachel Berry pout' settled any possible argument over the subject. Leroy was driving his stubborn daughter home to get the gift.

Rachel smiled and took the little box. It had been really a product of luck to find that little gold star necklace. Everyone else thought that stars were the brunette diva's thing, a metaphor for her Broadway future. However, she had a whole new perception of the subject now. She hurried to hide the box beneath the covers as the blonde slipped back into the room.

Quinn immediately went to her girlfriend's bedside and held her hand with an adoring look in her eyes. "Sorry, I was talking to my mom. She said to give you a big hug and that she'll be here after work."

"Well, go on…"

Quinn smirked and enveloped her in said hug gripping the tiny body as hard as she dared without hurting the diva.

"Ugh, you guys are so sweet it's not even funny, you know that? And don't even mention anything related to work right now because I'll just feel guilty. I have to get back but I don't want to." Hiram said annoyed. "I want to stay here with my baby girl."

Rachel scoffed. "Dad! I am not a baby. Besides you both should go back to work. Daddy, your patients need you."

Leroy snapped his eyes to his husband's and, after some weird married people communication happening, agreed. "Okay, Quinn if you girls need anything, and I mean anything at all, you just ask Tess to page me 911, ok?"

Hiram was apparently satisfied with the idea that his husband was going to be in the same building as her daughter while he headed back to work to finish up his day. Yes, it was huge that the brunette had woken up but the world was not gonna stop turning because of it no matter how much he wanted it to. The blonde cheerleader's presence also gave him enough confidence to agree to it too.

"Okay you two, behave. We'll see you later." With those words both Berry's departed satisfied with knowing that their daughter was going to be fine.

Once they were alone the tiny diva scooted aside to make space for Quinn on the bed. It took her some time and she even winced lightly in pain but she managed it. She patted the bed and gave her girlfriend a smile.

The blonde caved so slowly and extremely carefully she climbed beside the brunette making sure that she didn't put any of her weight on her. Not even by accident. "I was so scared Rach."

"You know, at first I was too. I was also very disoriented because I wanted to call 911 but instead I called you. What would Freud say about that?"

The blonde pretended to think for a second. "Uhm that you're crazy perhaps?"

Rachel swatted Quinn's arm playfully before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "Well, I was gonna say that you make me feel safer than anyone else but we could go with crazy as well."

Leaning down, the cheerleader pressed a kiss to the starlet's temple. "Nah, I think I like your explanation better."

"I have something for you. It was supposed to be your graduation present but you know…I'm so sorry for making you miss that. And, oh my god, your speech too! I know you worked really hard on it…And then the performance…I'm so the worst girlfriend ever…"

"Baby, you're rambling. But there's nothing to be sorry about okay? So you were saying you had something for me?" Rachel produced the little box and handed it to Quinn rapidly lowering her gaze and finding something interesting in the hem of her hospital gown. "Awwww…Shy Rachel is cute."

Contrary to what Rachel would have done, Quinn ripped the paper quickly. "I appreciate the reference to the colors of my Cheerios uniform." Then she opened the box and stared at the tiny star hanging from a thin golden chain. The blonde glanced at Rachel and then back at her gift before bursting out into laughter yet again in that same day.

The brunette diva put on her best 'offended look' as she took in her girlfriend's reaction disbelievingly. Was it really that pathetic of a gift? Rachel certainly didn't think so, thus, she had no idea what could've prompted this particular reaction from Quinn.

"Excuse me Fabray? Would you mind telling me what exactly is it that you find funny about my gift? Do you not like it?"

After the laughter had settled down the blonde turned to Rachel. "No baby of course not…I mean it's not that. It's just that…uhm…I got you something too. Wanna see it?"

"Oh, okay." The brunette was hesitant at best.

Quinn got a box similar in size out of her pocket and handed it to Rachel.

"I love the paper." Then, the brunette proceeded to carefully unwrap the gift unlike Quinn had done previously. Once she finally opened it she stared dumbfounded at an identical gold star necklace. "So this is the other one…"

"What?"

"The man in the store told me that it was a pair but someone had already bought the other one. I just loved it and thought it would be a good present for you. You know gold stars are kind of my thing right?"

"Yes, because you are a star."

Rachel smiled. "Well, that was before." Suddenly the brunette turned pensive. "You know how sailors often use the stars to guide them while at sea?"

"Y…yeah I might've heard something about it."

Brown orbs met hazel ones dead on. Rachel wanted to say this to Quinn and have the blonde know that it was serious. "You're my star. As long as you're beside me I can't get lost. That's why I bought it."

Quinn felt as if the air had been knocked out from her lungs. The warmth she felt at the sincerity of Rachel's words was overwhelming. She knew that she felt the same way about the diva and was elated that her feelings were returned in kind. She held the brunette's gaze putting as much feeling as she could into it. There was something shifting between them right in that moment, both girls would feel it.

Slowly and tenderly the blonde claimed the starlet's lips in a kiss that lingered with the promise of tomorrow. It was magical. It couldn't have been more perfect if they tried even though they were lying on a hospital bed with Rachel just recovering from a serious accident. All that mattered was the two of them; there was nothing besides the connection they shared.

Pulling back and sighing contentedly the blonde smiled. "It's an extremely good metaphor."

Rachel knew where Quinn was going so she just supplied. "And metaphors are important."


End file.
